Modern homes may employ security systems to secure the premises by detecting and deterring unauthorized access to the home. However, these homes continue to use physical keyed locks to control access into the home. If a homeowner wishes to allow a guest access to the home while the homeowner is away, the homeowner may hide a key near the home and tell the guest where it is located. This suffers from numerous downsides, such as the risk that thieves or other unauthorized people may locate the hidden key and enter the home. A further downside is that the guest's access cannot be removed without relocating the key, and the guest may take the key and retain access to the home until the locks are changed at great cost to the homeowner. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the present disclosure.